Fan:Kudamon (Digimon War of all Worlds)
Kudamon is the Digimon partner of Midori Kobayashi. He doesn't usually say much, and is a double agent working for both the Warlord DigiDestined and the DigiDestroyed. He became partners with Midori after saving her from Leviamon. If Midori doubts herself, Kudamon will become Pafumon. Kudamon can either warp Digivolve to Kentaurosmon or biomerge with Midori. Attacks * Exceeding Light Dash: Dazzles the eye with the great radiance emitted from his earring. * Bullet Whirlwind: Strikes hard with his ammunition cartridge while rotating his body. Other Forms The name "Kudamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Pafumon Pafumon is the Fresh form of Kudamon. Pafumon is a puffy Digimon. He only appears when Midori doubts herself. His only attack is Puff Balloon. Attacks * Puff Balloon: When it's in a pinch it opens its mouth wide, sucks in air, and swells its body up to three times its usual size, surprising the opponent, then escapes by expelling the air. Kyaromon Kyaromon is the In-Training form of Kudamon. Kyaromon is fox-like Digimon. Her only attack is Shippo Swing. Attacks * Shippo Swing: Sends fire out it's tail. Reppamon Reppamon is the Champion form of Kudamon. Reppamon is a wolf with a blade on his tail, which he changes at will. His strongest attack is Spinning Sky-fissure Slash. Attacks * Spinning Sky-fissure Slash: Strikes during a forward somersault. * Beast Fang Frenzy: Wildly rips apart the opponent with its sharp claws. * Vacuum Kamaitachi: Shakes its tail, releasing a blade of wind that can't be seen by the eye. Chirinmon Chirinmon is Kudamon's Ultimate form. Chirinmon's appearance is like that of a horse. His strongest attack is Wind Cutter Sword. After fighting in this form, he degenerates to Kyaromon. Attacks * Wind Cutter Sword: Abruptly swoops from the skies and runs through the opponent with the horn on its head. * Knowledge of Swift: Uses its fast movements to unleash clones and disrupt the opponent. * Wave of Reformation: Flaps its wings to fire off its aura, which guides even its opponents on the path to holiness. Kentaurosmon Kentaurosmon is Kudamon's Mega form. Kentaurosmon is a severely strong Digimon with a horse appearance. He is known to never shed blood, and to punish those who have done wrong. After fighting in ths form, Kudamon degenerates to Kyaromon. Kentaurosmon's strongest attack is Inferno Frost. Kentaurosmon is known to represent Midori's pure heart. * Inferno Frost: Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. * Icy Breath: Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. * Tactic Smear: Keantaurosmon creates a ice crystal, tossing it... it slicing anything it hits. * Holy Shot: Releases a holy beam when his hooves glow. * Shadows of the Ice Dragon (w/Dorugoramon): Dorugoramon creates a dragon, which Kentaurosmon coats in ice. Allowing it to attack.